Cake
by CaveCanem 420
Summary: OS Swan Queen. Un réveil délicat puis une histoire de gâteau.


**Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur les précédents OS, ça m'a fait très plaisir :) !**

**Je vous laisse avec un nouvel OS, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**See Ya !**

**(Ps : un grand merci à EvilMel EvilQueen)**

* * *

Il était tôt ce matin, le soleil venait à peine d'éclore dans le Maine, dégageant une lumière rosée sur la ville tandis que les oiseaux commençaient à peine à se réveiller pour venir percer le silence de la nuit. Toute la ville était encore endormie en ce samedi matin. Toute la ville sauf une personne.

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'elle regardait sa femme dormir paisiblement sur le dos, elle voyait ses yeux papillonner dans son sommeil, signe qu'elle était certainement en train de rêver. Regina passa sa main dans la cascade blonde qui recouvrait la moitié du visage de la jeune femme.

La brune colla son corps contre celui d'Emma, un de ses bras passa sous la tête de la blonde et l'autre se posa de façon possessive sur son ventre. Elle déposa une série de tendres baisers sur sa joue tout en caressant le corps de la jeune femme. Elle voulait la tirer de ses songes tout doucement, que son corps se réveille petit à petit. Sa main qui était encore posée sur son ventre passa sous le débardeur que portait la blonde. Elle sentit Emma frissonner à ce contact. Regina fit délicatement courir ses doigts sur le centre de la belle blonde, sa bouche délaissa la joue pâle pour venir se plonger dans le cou qui était encore chaud de la nuit. Elle resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur le corps d'Emma en entremêlant leurs jambes, elle mordilla délicatement le lobe de l'oreille de sa femme qui poussa un très léger gémissement, signe que son corps était en train de se réveiller progressivement. Elle sentit d'ailleurs les mains de la brune tourner son visage pour l'embrasser. Leur baiser était tendre et délicat, Reina posa amoureusement ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma, qui passa sa main dans la nuque de la brune pour répondre à son baiser. Cette dernière ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à ouvrir la bouche pour que leurs langues puissent se mélanger. Elles mettaient toutes deux de plus en plus de passion dans ce baiser. La main de Regina remonta rapidement sur la poitrine d'Emma pour venir la caresser délicatement alors que son autre main était toujours perdue dans la chevelure de la blonde.

Regina sentait déjà son corps réagir à l'excitation, elle le sentait déjà prêt pour la blonde, elle voulait qu'Emma se réveille totalement pour assouvir son envie de lui faire l'amour. Sa main lâcha le sein de la blonde pour descendre plus au sud, elle franchit sans peine l'élastique du pantalon trop large que portait Emma. Regina posa sa main sur le sexe d'Emma et, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle était déjà humide, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir en se mordant les lèvres. Emma avait toujours les yeux fermés mais elle était maintenant plus que totalement réveillée. Tous ses sens étaient sur le qui-vive, la moindre caresse lui provoquait une vague de plaisir et ne cessait de faire croitre son envie. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Regina pour intensifier les mouvements en exerçant une légère pression dessus. Emma ouvrit enfin les yeux et, tout en tournant le visage, plongea dans la prunelle marron de son épouse.

« C'est un réveil plus qu'agréable, Madame Mills-Swan. » dit-elle en se mordant les lèvres

« J'ai envie de toi. »

« Mmmh je vois ça. »

Emma écarta les cuisses pour donner un plus large accès à sa compagne, elle continuait de tenir la main de Regina dans la sienne. La brune se redressa pour retirer le débardeur que portait toujours la blonde. Mais elle fut arrêtée dans son mouvement par Emma qui passa ses deux bras autour de la tête de Regina pour l'attirer contre elle,

« On a le temps 'Gina. »

Elle plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de la brune et vint vite lui demander l'accès à sa bouche avec un léger coup de langue sur la lèvre. Regina lui mordit la langue avant de l'aspirer à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Elles s'embrassèrent ainsi en caressant le corps de l'autre pendant de longues minutes, laissant leurs deux corps se réveiller totalement. Leurs tendres caresses se firent de plus en plus pressées. Emma agrippa la paire de fesses galbées de son épouse tout en lui suçant le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui provoqua un gémissement rauque chez la brune.

« Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir envie. »

« J'ai toujours envie de toi, ma Reine. » dit-elle en faisant tomber une bretelle de la fine nuisette de la brune, tandis que sa main se posa alors le sein galbé.

La patience de Regina arriva à son terme, elle poussa la couette et se mit à califourchon sur l'une des jambes de la blonde. Elle posa brutalement sa main sur le sexe d'Emma au travers de son pantalon, d'où elle pouvait sentir l'humidité. La blonde se cambra de surprise et ne put retenir un fort gémissement. Elle se redressa pour venir se plaquer contre le corps de la brune, sa main sortit le sein gauche de la nuisette en soie que portait Regina pour que sa bouche puisse venir mordiller le téton brun déjà dressé de plaisir. Regina attrapa la nuque de la blonde et commença à gémir suite à cette morsure, elle laissa glisser l'autre bretelle de sa nuisette qui tomba sur sa taille, elle retira une fois pour toute le débardeur d'Emma qui couvrit de baisers le buste halé de la brune. Regina, qui était toujours à demi à califourchon sur Emma, l'enlaça pour qu'elle se recolle contre elle en lui passant la main dans les cheveux. Elle lui demanda de s'assoir et la blonde s'exécuta tout de suite sans lâcher Regina du regard. Cette dernière descendit contre le torse dévêtu d'Emma en le couvrant de baisers, elle aspira le téton rose dans sa bouche, elle le sentait se durcir contre sa langue. Elle traça ensuite une ligne imaginaire partant de ce téton jusqu'au nombril, ses mains se posèrent sur le lien qui maintenait le pantalon de la blonde. De ses doigts fins, elle fit céder le nœud, et exerça une forte pression contre le sexe humide de la blonde qui se rallongea en écartant les cuisses. Regina retira délicatement le pantalon de sa compagne qu'elle laissa tomber à côté de leur lit.

« Écarte les jambes pour moi bébé. » Emma ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta en plaçant une de ses mains à l'arrière du crâne de Regina. La brune avança son visage vers le sexe gonflé d'envie de la blonde en se mordant les lèvres. Elle caressa du bout des doigts l'aine d'Emma qui gémissait d'avance. La blonde, qui ne pouvait plus attendre, appuya sur le crâne de Regina. Elle voulait que la brune la lèche à n'en plus finir, elle voulait jouir dans la bouche de sa Reine. Lorsqu'elle sentit enfin la langue de la brune contre son clitoris, son corps fut pris d'un spasme qui la fit tressaillir. En sentant que la blonde allait se redresser, Regina mis ses deux mains sur la poitrine d'Emma, elle lui malaxa les seins en lui pinçant légèrement les tétons durcis d'excitation.  
Sa langue était en terrain connu. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire, où il fallait être et quand il fallait y être pour faire jouir la blonde. Mais souhaitant la faire languir, elle prenait son temps, léchant le moindre recoin du sexe humide d'Emma. Regina suçait le clitoris de la Sauveuse. Non, de sa Sauveuse. Elle le sentait se gorger de plaisir dans sa bouche, elle relâcha sa prise sur la poitrine d'Emma et vint poser deux doigts sur le périnée de la blonde pour y exercer une légère pression.

Entre deux gémissements, Emma réussit à prononcer faiblement : « Tes doigts ». Elle voulait que Regina la pénètre. Les doigts de la brune glissèrent entre ses lèvres intimes ; elle ne voulait pas la pénétrer tout de suite, elle voulait surtout la faire languir un peu plus. Un geste de va et vient se créa et lubrifia le clitoris de la blonde. « 'Gina s'il te plait ». Elle la suppliait, elle voulait que cette douce torture s'arrête. La brune inséra violemment deux doigts dans le vagin de la blonde, elle sentait déjà ses murs se resserrer autour de ses doigts inquisiteurs. Elle les fit pivoter pour pouvoir venir caresser le point G de la blonde.  
En se redressant, Regina vint se placer devant le visage d'Emma pour lui dire :

« C'est ça que tu veux ? Tu me veux à l'intérieur de toi ? »

Elle lui mordit ensuite le cou pour y laisser une marque, sa marque, la marque de leur amour et de leur appartenance mutuelle. Emma écarta son visage pour lui donner un plus grand accès à son cou. Elle sentait les doigts de Regina bouger en elle et ça la rendait folle de plaisir, elle lui agrippa les cheveux pour que leurs regards se croisent.

« Sois gentlewoman et donne un orgasme à ta femme, veux-tu. » lui dit-elle en ondulant du bassin contre ses doigts. Regina, qui n'en pouvait plus, redescendit sur le corps d'Emma. De sa langue gourmande, elle descendit le long de sa cuisse en la léchant jusqu'à l'orée de son vagin. Regina vit le sexe luisant de sa partenaire, il brillait de mille feux. Alors, par petites touches avec application, elle lécha le clitoris d'Emma. Des gémissements se firent entendre. Elle sentit rapidement monter la blonde, mais elle ne voulait pas la faire jouir tout de suite. Elle s'arrêta alors de la lécher et inséra un doigt supplémentaire dans l'antre d'Emma.

Sous l'effet mécanique de la main, la belle blonde, pleinement offerte, ne put retenir ses cris. Ne tenant plus et voulant absolument jouir, Emma prit le crâne de Regina dans sa main et le plaqua contre son sexe. Son corps sembla exploser sous la puissance de son orgasme, sa respiration s'arrêta, son bas ventre ne cessait de se contracter sur les doigts de Regina. Son corps était comme pris dans un violemment tremblement de terre, la déferlante de plaisir était tellement violente qu'Emma, si elle avait été en pleine puissance de ses moyens, aurait sans doute cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Le clitoris, cœur palpitant du plaisir d'Emma, battait au rythme des coups de langue et des succions de Regina. Tout tremblait, tout glissait comme une source miraculeuse. Puis, comme une mort programmée, le cœur palpitant finit par doucement s'arrêter. La belle blonde, allongée, reposait maintenant dans une torpeur extatique, sous le regard émerveillé de sa femme.

Les mains d'Emma commencèrent à descendre sur le corps de brune et, rapidement, elle se plaça au-dessus d'elle. La blonde parsema de baisers le torse de la brune, elle faisait courir ses doigts contre les côtes de Regina, tout en descendant le long de son corps. Regina, qui avait compris ce qu'Emma voulait faire, la retint dans son mouvement.

« Mmmh pas comme ça…Je ne jouirais pas sans toi aujourd'hui, mon amour. » Elle plaqua Emma contre le matelas, tout en enjambant le corps de la blonde pour que leurs deux sexes viennent se coller.

« Mon dieu 'Gina » dit Emma en sentant le sexe humide de sa femme contre le sien. Elle posa ses deux mains sur les fesses de la brune pour intensifier ses mouvements, leurs bassins bougeaient en rythme. Regina posa une de ses mains sur la gorge de la blonde, elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Leurs gémissements envahissaient la pièce. S'ils avaient été solides, ils auraient sans aucun doute poussé les murs tellement les deux femmes prenaient du plaisir l'une avec l'autre. La brune affectionnait particulièrement cette position, elle se sentait proche de la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle sentait son corps réagir aux moindres de ses mouvements, et surtout elle dominait. Et ça, Regina en était fan. Emma agrippa le visage de Regina pour l'attirer contre elle, la brune était totalement haletante, au bord de l'orgasme. Emma mordit la lèvre inférieure de la brune en lui disant « Viens contre moi, Regina. Je veux te sentir jouir. » Regina se redressa en attrapant la cuisse d'Emma, elle intensifia ses mouvements de bassin « Viens avec moi. »

Dans un ultime râle de plaisir partagé, Regina s'écroula sur le corps d'Emma. Totalement essoufflées, les deux femmes continuaient de s'embrasser, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus tendrement.

« Tu peux me réveiller comme ça tous les matins, si tu veux. » Regina rigola en regardant Emma, elle posa une main sur la joue encore chaude de la blonde.  
« Joyeux anniversaire, mon Amour. » dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres d'Emma.

Des bruits de vaisselle provenant de l'étage inférieur brisèrent leur moment de tendresse. Regina se redressa en souriant.

« Je vais aller voir ce que font les garçons avant qu'ils ne retournent totalement la cuisine. » Elle se leva en attrapant sa robe de chambre posée sur une chaise à côté de leur lit. Avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir de la chambre, Emma l'attrapa par les hanches et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« J'aurais quand même le droit à mon gâteau ? »


End file.
